Projects'
by SeeInBlackAndWhite
Summary: Elricest - KittyEd Chimera I Guess “Brother?” He gasped, staring unblinkingly at the small blonde curled on the couch with a long, gold tail wrapped around his body. Small, furry ears twitched as his voice but did nothing more. Eventaul M
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Hello everyone! Just for a few things, one is lord I know KittyEd is terribly cliché but I have my reasons! Those being Ed is adorably cute with ears and a tail and slightly cat-like mannerisms it's just one of things I tried to avoid but couldn't seem to pass up and the fact that thought KittyEd can be cliché it's usually in the semblance of RoyEd relationships, and I find that depressing considering the one who really loves cats is Al, and of course Al just happens to love his brother too. Another thing is this was originally intended to be a one-shot but it was starting to get longish and I realized if I continued with what I'd planned it would be a rather LONG one-shot so I've decided to split it up into chapters and I can honestly say I have no idea how many words or chapters it will be, more than likely not too many. ~SeeInBlackAndWhite

**Edit 02/11/12: **If anyone is re-reading this story, I just wanted to give a heads up that the content in all of the chapters either has been or will shortly be updated. I am considering continuing this long lost piece but before I could even consider that I needed to re-edit some typos, gramatical errors, and to put it simply: poorly laid out sentance and paragraph structure. The backbone of the story hasn't changed though, they are just technical edits!

Alphonse wasn't sure what to think as he waited for the elevator and terrorized his lower lip. No one he had spoken to had been very clear on the phone; simply told him that there was a situation that required his attention. He could hear Ed throwing a fit in the background, though not well enough to figure out what it was about.

Finally the shinning doors opened with a rather un-masculine 'ding' and Alphonse hurried into the empty box, fumbling to press the button for the third floor as quickly as possible. He leaned against the wall, drumming his fingers anxiously on the smooth hand-bar. At least he'd heard Ed, right? Besides if it was something too horrific they would have told him and not hinted around it, right? …_Right. _

Straightening the hem of his shirt, tucked into his waistband, he waited for the doors to reopen and admit him to whatever madness could be occurring in the usually rather hectic offices of Brigadier General Mustang and his lackeys.

He was met, as always, by a closed wooden door and meaningless murmurs from beyond, he wasn't sure why he'd expected different but he had prepared for mass chaos. Nonetheless it did his racing heart good to be besieged by the calm, and he knocked with less trepidation. "Good lord if that's Al…" Jean Havoc's voice trailed off with what was more than likely a stiff glare from a woman particularly handy with a gun.

"Alphonse," the very same woman said softly just as the office was revealed along with a group of harried looking soldiers that looked at him with an odd sort of hope in their tired eyes. He gave his own wary look to Riza Hawkeye that she returned with a sympathetic smile. "It's Ed, he-."

"Is he alright?" Al asked immediately, somehow surprising no one that his first concern was his brother's safety.

"He's alive and apparently healthy," she reassured him evasively. Without further question the young Elric breezed past her to knock on the General's door. He knew Ed was in there, had to be anyway, and was surprised when the only reply was Roy's calm voice telling him to enter.

He opened the door to a positively shocking sight.

"_Brother?"_ He gasped, staring unblinkingly at the small blonde curled on the couch with a long, gold tail wrapped around his body. Small, furry ears twitched as his voice but did nothing more. Alphonse turned disbelieving eyes to Roy Mustang and pointed a shaky finger at Ed. "This is some sort of sick joke, right?" He asked, the answer already swinging around his brain like an ape on rampage. A shake of ebony hair was all he got. "But I-…but…oh god. What happened?"

"Please sit down, Alphonse," Roy said, kinder than he was to most everyone else. "I'll explain. You look tired." Al smiled slightly. Tired? Tired didn't even begin to cut it, he was up until three or four every morning grading papers from his job as a teacher's assistant, still studying college classes to be a professor himself, and had been up since six that morning. No, tired didn't cover it. Still, he sat and gestured for Roy to get down to business, tired didn't matter, _Ed _mattered.

"I would love to tell you that it was merely an accident," the onyx eyed general began, rubbing a hand over his face in a more human gesture than others were usually allowed to see. "But, it wasn't and I won't lie; besides Edward would just tell you the truth of it anyway."

"Don't worry about telling me, Colonel," Al assured gently. "I just want to know what happened."

"Of course," there was only a trace amount of hesitation in what Roy said next. "Your brother has been forced into taking part in a military experiment with genetic mutations. I, unfortunately, vouched for the men that did this to him and the only reason they're still alive is to figure a way to reverse the effects." Al glanced over his shoulder.

"Why my brother? How did they do it?"

"Your brother because they wanted to test the effects on a skilled alchemist, he fits the bill rather well. And how is actually as simple as sedation and a series of highly developed shots." Roy went on to explain the process, showing Al data and stats that filled more files than Alphonse cared to count, and even apologized for leading Edward in to the situation as he hadn't know what they'd intended to do to him; all the while Edward slept complacently on the sofa, giving a small snore on occasion. When all was said and done Roy had left only one question on Al's racing mind.

"Will he be alright- I mean mentally, you've dealt with him already, is he okay?"

"He's still Edward, if that's what you're asking. He drove everyone else to near insanity and made several attempts on my life."

"He wouldn't really blame you, you know." Always reassuring, Alphonse was. It was still true, as much as Edward tried to deny it, the two of them knew Mustang would never purposely harm them. He made a note to make sure Edward didn't harrass him too much about it, cold as he seemed the general was indeed a human being with feelings.

"Thank you," Roy smiled again and it felt alright, because Alphonse _did _trust him. The young blonde glanced back over his shoulder again.

"He does look rather endearing that way doesn't he?" He said almost absently, receiving a noncommittal grunt in response. "I should wake him up. If he has any work that needs to be done would you please have someone get it together? If his mind is fine he can still work, but…well, I think he should come home for a couple days anyway. Get him used to it, at least as used to that kind of thing as he can ever hope to be."

"Of course," Roy said again and lifted the phone to begin speaking to Riza.

Meanwhile, Al made his way to the couch and knelt gingerly beside it, reaching out to brush a lock of hair from his big brother's face. "Ed?" He said softly, moving his hand to the blonde's shoulder. "Brother, it's time to wake up now."

"Uhn," the lump groaned and shifted away from him. Now that, was at least familiar, Ed hated being woken up no matter the time of day.

"Come on, brother, you need to get up." He continued, giving Ed a little shake.

"Don't wanna, Alph…" Al wasn't sure he'd ever seen Edward bolt upright so quickly. "Holy shit!" The young man cried, "When the hell did you get here, Al?"

"About forty-five minutes ago." He touched Ed's hand. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine, just wanna get the fuck outta here." Ed mumbled, rubbing a hand along his automail arm. Al noticed that he didn't look upset at all, or even angry though that was the obvious message he was trying to give, he just looked uncomfortable; Al nodded.

"The car's waiting downstairs," he said, subconsciously noting that Edward's new ears twitched forward every time he spoke. Roy had told him Ed was a cat because they'd been experimenting with docile creatures in order to keep violence in 'projects' limited. That was lucky, he supposed, and not just because he was rather fond of cats himself. "As soon as everything's in order we can go home."

"Hawkeye will bring his work in a moment, also, Alphonse, there is something I didn't go very far into."

"Hmm?" Al didn't look up, too busy examining his brother for other side effects of the shots, other of course than ears and a silky tail.

"He has picked up some, abnormal affectations," Roy stated diplomatically. "His instincts are coupled with those of, well, a house-cat, and it does have influence on him." Alphonse looked up just in time to see his brother blush and pull in air ready to deny everything before Al cut him off.

"I could have expected that, it's all right we can manage. I'll take good care of him."

"I don't doubt that, Alphonse." Brigadier General Mustang said, just before answering a solid knock to allow Riza entrance. She saluted the general and turned a warm smile to the Elrics, as always having no qualms with shuffling a bloated manila folder in their direction. Al tucked it under his arm, ignoring Ed's inquiry as to what it was.

"Thank you, Ms. Hawkeye."

"If you need anything, call me." She said maternally, there was no need to exchange numbers for she'd given hers long ago when Al had first been returned to his body along with the very same words. Alphonse thanked her again, eternally, and she let herself back out.

Roy Mustang stood from his comfortable office chair and moved to the front of his desk, "Tomorrow I'll do my best to get the most important of this copied and delivered to you." He said, gesturing blandly to the files littering his desktop.

"Oh just call me, I'll come get them." Alphonse assured him mildly, glancing to see if Ed was alright, he was being unusually quiet. But, as it turned out, he was simply being very interested in watching his tail flick back and forth on his lap. "Thank you, Colonel."

"What the hell are you thanking him for, it's his fault I'm a part feline monstrosity!" Ed sneered, no longer finding the recently acquired appendage fascinating. Al glared at him, and thought about smacking him when the general had no scathing replies. Roy was guilty and that was obvious, making Ed a jerk for pursuing his mistake.

When he was through giving Edward the evil eye he cast a sympathetic and somewhat apologetic glance in Roy's direction, which was waved off with a tiny smile of his own.

"Can't we go yet? I've been sitting in this damn office for what feels like ever, I'm fuckin' bored!" Alphonse stood from his crouch as Ed catapulted off the sofa.

"Yes, yes, we're going now." He said, resisting the urge to grab Edward's arm like he had when they were little, just to make sure he didn't run off somewhere. Instead he suggested Ed put his hood up and headed towards the exit, where he was met by Roy, who gave him a reassuring pat on the shoulder.

"It'll be alright," he whispered as Ed walked out in front of them. "I'm sure Ed will be fine, but you need to get some sleep. It might not be easy." And in a louder voice he said, "I'll make sure you also receive each and every update with the trial to return Fullmetal to normal."

"Thank you, again." Alphonse smiled helplessly, Roy was always kind to him and he didn't know how to repay it. So he just kept grinning. "Have a good evening."

"You as well," he paused a moment before continuing, "and Alphonse, I haven't been a Colonel in years."

The younger man chuckled, "I know."

"Al! You coming?"

With a wave he hurried after his brother. It would be okay, if nothing else he and Ed would always be okay.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **One word: _finally! _

Alphonse scurried after his brother into the house; fearing an Ed-like wrath that often involved violence against some poor, defenseless, household object. It seemed, hoever, -and thank the heavens because Al wasn't sure they could really afford to buy another lamp- that Ed was content to tear off both overcoats and fling them furiously against the wall.

Not knowing what to say just yet, Al removed his own jacket a little less ferociously and watched Ed's back and a dangerously swinging gold tail storm into the kitchen. With a deep breath of preparation and a building of will that had to chase away the foreboding thoughts that swarmed in his mind, he followed.

The refrigerator door was standing wide open with the cat-eared boy standing in it's wake, seemingly very intent and angry with something inside. "Ed," Al tried gently, propping his hip against the table and folding his arm over his chest, like a shield awaiting the worst with an odd sort of ease. _I can handle this; it's nothing to compared to some things I've know._ Besides, even if he wasn't so naïve as not to notice the direness of the situation it would have been impossible for him to ignore how cute it was to see the combination of his two favourite things.

It seemed a long time that nothing happened, but only a short few seconds later there was a flurry of movement and a low growl. A small tap on the tile floor drew Al's attention only for a moment as a familiar red plastic cap rolled beneath the cabinet lip; and he couldn't hide his surprised gasp.

Edward had upended the partially full jug of milk, draining it like he wouldn't see tomorrow. The younger Elric easily made the connection between milk and cats, but still that was a sight he had never, not in a million years, expected to see. Yet there it was, plain as the nose on his face. The container, now empty, was tossed into the sink and Ed rounded on him with a snarl. "You say one word and I swear I am going to kill you." His threat was of course empty, even if rather heartfelt.

"At this rate I don't think I'll see the evening," Al muttered but actually managed to flash a smile. "I'm sorry this happened, brother."

"Don't you start apologizing," Ed chastised, sinking, deflated, into a kitchen chair. "It's that smug bastard, Mustang's fault." Al noted the careful way he wrapped his tail around his waist to keep from sitting on it.

"You know he never would have done that on purpose." He said reasonably, "You have every right to be angry, but don't blame the Colonel so much, he really does feel guilty."

"Whose side are you on?"

"This isn't a game or an argument, there aren't sides. It really isn't important at the moment." Slowly he lowered himself into a seat across the table from Ed. "What I really want to know is how you feel, I know what you told Colonel Mustang but I want to hear it from you. Besides I'm sure you didn't tell him everything." He said the last bit pointedly, ignoring the way Ed rolled his eyes.

"What do you want me to say? You know the basic science behind it; I know the basic science behind it. I feel fine; actually you want to know the weird thing? I feel great, and it's driving me crazy. I'd rather be in agony."

"I can assure you that's perfectly abnormal." Al sighed, why exactly did Ed have to make everything so difficult? "What do you mean you'd rather be in agony? It's a good thing to feel good, you know that right?"

"Of course I know that!" Edward snarled back, "But feeling good at the price of being a fucking cat sucks ass."

"I'm sure that's true, but come on Ed if there's anything about this to be welcomed shouldn't that be it?" He cast a small smile towards his rather difficult older brother, hoping he would volunteer what exactly was making him feel 'great' and why this was bothering him so much.

But, knowing Ed, it would take prompting and prodding to the annoyance of both Elrics.

"No! It's ridiculous, I can't hardly control myself." Well, that was new.

"What do you mean?"

Ed hesitated briefly before going on., "I mean that I keep getting these…urges, telling me to do things I wouldn't normally do. Fun things, it's like this stupid cat-thing is making me playful." After that word Ed ran his tongue between his teeth as though trying to rid himself of an unpleasant taste. "I practically have to bite my tongue to keep from saying something that would get me in trouble, in a different way than usual." Al wasn't sure whether he wanted Edward to elaborate on that or not. He decided he did.

"Can you explain that a bit more, brother?"

"No," he replied flatly, folding his arms across his chest stubbornly. Orbs of gold were slits of anger glaring down at the table as if it had wronged him in some way. Al wasn't sure whether to smile at the childishly impudent frown he had grown so used to and almost fond of, or to throw his hands in the air and give up. He settled somewhere in the middle.

"I can't do anything to help you if you don't answer my question. It is important to me you know., he said soothingly.

"Oh, I know." Ed snapped before sighing heavily. "It's just frustrating Al, I'm not exactly sure what's important and what's not. My mind keeps wandering." He uncrossed his arms and held them palm up, shaking his head slowly. "I just don't feel like myself and I hate having something, whatever this thing is, trying to force me into decisions I'm not sure I like or even want to make." This time Al did smile while heaving himself to his feet. He couldn't be positive but they'd made it through things much worse together.

"Ed," he started his smile turning into a grin as he leaned across the table to rub his brother's head affectionately, the way Ed had always done for him when he needed some reassuring. "It'll be okay, we'll figure this out."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**A/N: **A few notes, small, but important! 1.) Oh, oh, oh I'm SORRY. That was so lame of me. taking so bloody long to update just this short little chapter, I failed but I'll try harder next time! I'm sorry, I'm just easily distracted! 2.) A very important thing, very, _very _important. I have since been planning this story pretty darned thoroughly and I have an announcement and an almost apology to make. In chapter 1 there were some **definite **RoyAl implications, if you were paying any attention and while the main pairing will also **definitely **be Elricest, there will also be some MAJOR RoyAl overtones, to the point where there will actually be RoyAl in the story…If you hate that pairing soooo much I am sorry, but I suggest discontinuing this story's journey. On the other hand if you're okay with that, don't mind one way or another, or have never really given the pairing any thought please do continue! I will love you for it and hopefully, you won't regret it! Besides that…enjoy, and I shall be a better Author. and get you more properly scheduled posts! Thanks^-^

**Edit 02/11/12: **-points above- I'm such a liar when talking about properly scheduled additions...

Alphonse dried his hands roughly with the damp corner of a dishtowel, having just set the last dish on the wooden airing rack. He had asked Edward to give him a hand but he had seemed strangely hesitant to stick his hands in the water and the fuzzy golden ears atop his head flattened angrily when he finally gave in. Al had shaken his head sadly and told him to go do what he could to make himself more comfortable. He sighed, continuing to wring his hands in the towel far after they were dry, unpleasant thoughts flitting about his head.

There were so many questions he had failed to ask earlier that day in Roy's office and the longer he thought about it the more he regretted his shocked acceptance of what had happened. He hadn't even bothered to ask if anyone else had been harmed in the course of these 'projects'. Mostly, though, what was annoying him was a niggling little thought of 'what if they find out?'

Alphonse knew most people, his brother included, saw him as terribly naïve but as much as he'd seen, as much as he and Edward had been through in search of the Philosopher's Stone it was impossible. Not that he had ever tried to appear naïve; it just seemed everyone saw him as the Fullmetal Alchemist's 'innocent little brother'. On some level, he supposed, that didn't bother him but that didn't mean he was truly oblivious. He'd been in Lab 5 too, he had seen the red-water, prisoner sacrifices, and all of Shou Tucker's chimera work. There was nothing human about what they had been, and probably still were, doing to those poor creatures, sentient or not and he shuddered to think the sort of rigorous, painful kind of tests they would put a successful subject through, what they would want to do to his _brother. _Speaking of whom…

"What cha doin', Al?" Edward asked, folding his arms across his chest and leaning on one hip against the empty door frame, his tail just a bit of background movement. "The water's been off for quite a while."

"Oh," Al smiled birghtly but wondered if he was being too obvious. Edward may have been the big brother, but in some situations there were precedents that needed to be taken and he didn't want to worry Ed, he seemed so _blissfully ignorant. _"I was just thinking, nothing to worry about."

Despite his own reassuring words Alphonse was resisting the desperate urge to call Mustang and get his questions answered. The only thing stopping him was a sense of propriety, he'd had his chance and it was far after Headquarters had closed and his questions, however desperate they seemed, could wait until morning so he wouldn't be forced to call the Colonel at home. Besides, for one night at least, Al could protect his brother; it was only about twelve hours anyway.

Edward's face was disbelieving in the extreme, pursed pink lips and slightly raised eyebrows and his posture was a perfectly stiff line to match but he didn't voice anything more than: "If you say so."

Still smiling away, Al hung the towel over the back of a chair having a little trouble with his act. He wanted to be angry at the people that had interrupted their finally peaceful life, he wanted to beat himself for having such selfish thoughts and, most of all, he wanted to throw his arms around Edward and tell him just how happy he was that a set of adorable ears, a tail, and a bit of extra spacey-ness was all they'd done to him.

"I'm just happy you're okay," he said quietly, a meager substitute to what he really felt.

"Okay?" Edward gasped, arms unfolding long enough to pinch an ear between his fingers. "This is what you call "okay"? Alphonse that armour really did a funny thing to you."

"Brother!" Al half-shouted but it crumbled into unstoppable laughter as he thought, thankfully, that it appeared no matter what happened Ed would always be Ed. "You're alive aren't you? And it could be worse," he teased, "they could have tried to do it with a cow, cows are pretty docile, too." Ed's face contorted for a moment as he actually considered the possibility, all of his thoughts clear as day as they masqueraded across his face: contemplation, disgust, relief and then recognition.

"Al! You're making fun of me in this state? You're meaner than I thought." Alphonse shook his head, really smiling that time as he walked towards Ed.

"It's not mean; you tease me all the time." A moment of normalcy in even a time so strange was welcomed desperately and Al was only happy that even in his state, Ed was willing to oblige.

"You're the little brother; I'm allowed to do that." Ed sneered triumphantly and Al didn't say anything just reached up to rub his fingers against the soft, cat-like ears.

"Mmnh," Ed groaned, his eyes slitting just like every cat Al had ever petted and Alphonse _swallowed_. Unsavory images couldn't help but follow that low, sexual sound that -no matter how cute Ed was all cat-ified- was excessively seductive. Edward's head, smooth and silky both where the ears now resided and not pressed up into his hand and the temptation to stroke him exactly like the animal he resembled was too much. His fiery gold eyes slipped shut the rest of the way as he let out another sound but the loudness of it seemed to jerk him back to himself. "Oh, sorry," he mumbled, and pulled back. Al couldn't place the look on his face as guilt or regret but either way his mouth upturned encouragingly.

"Don't be embarrassed, Ed. You never have let me have a cat anyway but you work just fine."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Well, here's chapter four! I really hope you enjoy, and would like any other, of course, love feedback and reviews!^-^

Alphonse sighed heavily and leaned his chin against the palm of his hand, his free hand reaching up to subconsciously rub at the sore scratch marks on his shoulder. He knew Ed hadn't meant to hurt him, and would probably be upset to find that he had. That of course, didn't keep him from giving Al the snooty silent-treatment. Since he'd been convinced that he needed to bathe and actually cooperated he had been stalking around the house in a stew, casting Al only occasional side-long glares and looking immediately away if he was caught doing anything but staring nonchalantly up and to the left.

It was rather like Ed to be a pain-in-the-ass when it came to being told what to do, but to Al, a certified cat-lover, the differences were obvious; even the ones that had nothing to do with flattened ears and a lashing tail. Such as the skittish way he flinched when Al entered the room or how he grit his teeth and almost raked his lips back in a snarl, though he'd caught himself before going that far. Alphonse was understanding, and could remain so unless something changed drastically; occasionally one does have to shake a cat by the scruff of the neck.

He had been working on a term paper before his argument with Edward and the evidence lay sprawled across the kitchen table before him. Stacks of neatly written notes from classes and a few heavy text-books on small-molecule spectroscopy and dynamics to refer to when it came to perturbing certain protein structures by exciting cell-permeable membranes. Deadly dull stuff really, no matter how much he truly did enjoy study. It was hard to focus on anything but Ed though, and he'd found that his paper consisted mostly of jumbled sentences and whole paragraphs on the prospective deformation of DNA structures.

Each passing moment made his futile attempts to keep up on his studies seem even less probable. Matter-of-fact, it felt silly to be _trying _to focus on something other than Ed's situation. It was very important, yes, to make sure he didn't throw away his three years of hard work at the university but at that moment Ed far took precedence over spectroscopy. Eventually, he knew there was no use and he would have to save the next few pages for a later date.

Standing from the table, Al rubbed a hand over his face and breathed deeply. Even if Edward was feeling grumpy that didn't mean that the both of them didn't need to eat lunch, and it certainly wasn't going to make itself. An inane tune floated its way into Al's brain as he piled his work together to make room on the table. It had been a while since he'd last gone shopping and he wasn't sure what kind of food remained in the house.

Just as Al had decided upon a rather bland meal of ramen and vegetables the doorbell chimed cheerfully throughout the house. He pondering having Ed answer it but that probably wouldn't have been good idea in his condition; besides when he thought about it, Al realized he had no idea where Ed had disappeared to. So, sighing again, Al turned the burner he'd set to boil water off just in case made his way into the living room.

Alphonse unlocked the door, not even bothering to ask who was there; it was rather obvious to anyone that might care just how tired he was. He didn't try to smile and just barely managed to square his shoulders…and immediately felt very rude. "Colonel!" He gasped, staring for a few moments at the broad man standing on his stoop holding a relatively thick file. The older man's lips turned up slightly, Al wasn't sure he could call it a smile but served to make him feel a little guilty.

"Hello, Alphonse." Roy said, probably wondering why exactly Al was still staring dumbly at him instead of inviting him in.

"Uhm, Colonel…" Al shook his head sharply, remembering his manners he stepped aside. "I'm sorry! Please forgive my rudeness, I'm a bit out of it, won't you come in?" Roy complied with the request and shut the door behind himself.

"Should I take my shoes off?" Roy asked while Alphonse was still gathering his thoughts. He ran a hand back through his hair, collected his bearings quickly and cast the General a smile.

"If you don't mind too much." It actually amused Al slightly, he wasn't sure he'd ever seen Roy doing something as inane as removing his shoes. "Why are you here?" Alphonse glanced around the empty living room, assuming Ed had disappeared somewhere upstairs, he wondered if his brother would even come down to say hello.

"I told you I would get the paperwork on Fullmetal to you today," Roy told him, holding out the over-filled envelope.

"Oh, sir, you should have called me, I would have come to pick it up myself." Alphonse assured him, taking the extended file, it was the middle of the day and he hated to think he may have imposed in any fashion. "But thank you very much, would you like something to drink? I can make some tea."

"Don't worry about it, Alphonse; I need to talk to you about something." Al heard the slight urgency in his tone and it made him flinch, biting his tongue in the process. Roy was worried about something and that was painfully obvious. Al worried the fabric of his shirt anxiously but pulled on a smile when he asked if Roy would like to sit in the living room or the kitchen.

Al led the way into the kitchen and started the water boiling for tea, before sitting across the table from the visitor. "Where is Fullmetal?" Roy asked, seemingly surprised that he had yet to see the blonde whirlwind or at least received any insults. Alphonse couldn't help the tiny smile across his mouth as he shook his head disapprovingly.

"Brother's sulking, I made him angry earlier and haven't seen much of him since. He's probably in his room, if you'd like to talk to him as well, I can go find him." Al offered glancing toward the entrance to the living room, before looking back to Roy and noting that he didn't look quite as pristine as usual. It was very little difference, but Al caught how his lids drooped just a bit and he was actually leaning on his hands steepled before him, which he didn't normally do.

Roy opened his mouth to reply but was cut off rather rudely by a snorting, "Don't bother, I'm right here." Alphonse glanced around, blinking in surprise. Where had Ed come from so quickly? No matter…He smiled at Edward anyway.

"What the fuck is he doing here?" Edward growled, circling behind Al's chair and linking his arms around the younger man's shoulder. Al felt himself blush, Ed had been a bit more _touchy-feely _than usual, probably because the cat in him was inherently affectionate but that didn't stop the tingle in his chest from the close contact. Roy looks confused by the blatant display of fondness, but covers quickly.

"I'm here to discuss you, Fullmetal."

"What about me? You turned me into a cat, what the hell more is there to it?" Al tipped his head to glare at Edward.

"Stop it," he said sternly, "Colonel Mustang was just doing his job." Edward glowered back but eventually settled for resting his chin against Al's neck. "Now, what is it we should know?"

"There is a possibility that information about Edward has leaked, I would like to move the two of you to a safe house."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Another chapter of this story, FINALLY. Admittedly it didn't take as long as the last one but still, am I slow or what? XD Besides all of that just thought I'd throw out a warning that despite the fact that this story attempted to develop a small plot I started it cause a lurrrrv Ed being an adorable kitty and I wanted the Elricest aspect of it so if the story disappears for a while occasionally don't worry, that's how I want it. Besides this is my bit of crack, just for everyone's enjoyment 3 So as far as that's concerned ENJOY IT!

Also note that this chapter is from Ed's P.O.V.

**Warning: **Chapter rating has gone up for this one, not quite full blown M yet but certainly at least T near the end. You are warned.

That _stupid _bastard, did he really think he could try to curry Al's favour with those little smiles and the same damned look he gave every one of Havoc's (ex) girlfriends? If it wasn't for the fact he knew Al wouldn't understand, Ed would have punched him as soon as he'd seen him; and despite that it was still tempting. Alphonse was glaring at him, but Ed looked away, glancing back at the bastard before clinging to Al –damn, he smelled _really _good.

When Mustang said the words safe house Edward felt Alphonse tense beneath him, it had always been obvious when Al was scared and an alarm went off in the back of Ed's mind. He didn't give a shit if they wanted to put him in a safe house, he could study, work on fixing his 'problem' and beat the crap out of anyone that bothered him, but why did Al have to be involved?

"It isn't yet urgent, but it would be in your best interest to be placed somewhere that we can keep a twenty-four hour watch on." Alphonse opened his mouth to speak but Edward cut him off, pulling himself from his brother's shoulders and shaking his head soundly.

"You can move me wherever the hell you want, but this doesn't have anything to do with Al."

"But, brother-"

"Fullmetal," it was Roy's turn to interrupt him, "don't be naïve. Just because your brother is not directly involved with the project doesn't mean he has nothing to with it."

"And what the hell would you know?" Ed snapped before Al stopped him, reaching to lay a hand briefly over his.

"He _would _know, Ed, it wouldn't hurt you to at least listen to what he has to say." The fact that Al kept agreeing with the asshole was only making it worse. It was all Roy's fault anyway, if he hadn't put Ed through that stupid trial he wouldn't be cursed with this shit at all.

Although he couldn't really convince himself to believe that. He had heard Al tell Mustang that he didn't really _blame _him and damnit if he hadn't been right, of course Al was usually right when it came to him, or Mustang, or anything for that matter. Ed leaned down again, draping himself over Alphonse's back.

_I never would have done this before, _he thought distastefully. It was disturbing to know that he was doing things that had he not been fused with a cat. But…just like he'd told Al, it felt good. As angry as he was with the situation as hard as he was working to hate Mustang and as painful as it was to think that his job, again, was going to get Al into trouble there was something nice about it.

He loved that he wasn't embarrassed to wrap his arms around Alphonse when he was obviously so anxious. Ed had always enjoyed sneaking touches, even an occasional brotherly kiss but now it was forefront and obvious that he was touching, and Alphonse wasn't rejecting.

He was talking again, fuck; Mustang was always talking about something. Nonetheless, Ed tuned back in, he needed to listen. "…Dangerous." _Wait, what did I miss? _ There was silence and Al glanced at him as though waiting for him to respond.

Apparently something important.

"I want to go with you." Al interjected before the silence could weigh too heavily on them and Ed's ears flicked forward at the sound. He blinked and looked at Al for help or some clue that might tell him what they'd been speaking of.

"I missed that," Ed said, sounding petulant as opposed to curious.

Roy sighed heavily and looked at Ed as though he was little more than a nuisance. Ed was sure he felt like that, he also was sure the whole cat-thing was part of some elaborate plan to get him out of the way so Mustang could have a go after his little brother.

Actually, he wasn't sure about that at all. But it was a nice thought, because if it _was_ true, Ed would be justified in killing him.

"I was saying," the military man pushed on, "that it would be dangerous for either you or your brother to be left alone and roaming for a while. We have reason to believe that somehow someone of worthy rank knows about the experimentation on you and questions are starting to be asked. However the fact that no one has shown up and attempted to take you into custody leads us to believe no one is certain yet." He took another deep breath and looked at Alphonse. "I was also attempting to explain _why _exactly, Fullmetal, Alphonse has to be involved."

"Fine, what's your stupid reasoning?"

Before he could start up again, Alphonse touched Ed's hand and said, "Please stop being so disagreeable, brother. I know this situation is a little frustrating but Colonel Mustang just wants to help, and so do I." Edward wanted to howl and throw his complaints that "Colonel Mustang" was not "trying to help", but the feel of Al's hand over his was strangely soothing and he settled down reluctantly to listen.

It was almost an hour before Roy Mustang finally left. He had spewed a bunch of military forms of tactics and such as to why it was only proper to keep Ed's family just as safe as he was and Ed scoffed at most of it, he'd read those tactical books too and while he probably couldn't use them quite as well as Mustang on a high-military level he could figure them in this situation. However, Roy had Al on his side, _wanting _to be with Ed and they had eventually won him over with a mixture of logic and guilt tripping him with scenarios of Alphonse being taken hostage and used as ransom to get a hold of Edward.

Before he left he contacted someone at headquarters and as per safety precautions had someone –presumably Hawkeye- send a pair of safety patrol officers to peruse the neighborhood throughout the evening and informed Ed and Al that he would contact them when the safety house was in order and for the time being ordered them to stay low and be sure to pack anything they would be needing.

After an uncomfortably quiet meal of ramen noodles and near half an hour sitting in the kitchen alone, Edward made his way into the living room where Alphonse was curled up on the couch staring at nothing. "Oh, hello, brother," he greeted, obviously attempting to sound and look cheerful, it failed and Edward swished his tail in annoyance. Funny, he was starting to get used to that thing.

He didn't know what to say and just made his way to the couch and sat on the opposite end, curling the tail around his waist so as not to accidentally sit on it. As he did he had to fight a desperate urge to sit close to Alphonse. He had a desire to be close, even more to be touched and it made him nervous. He knew that Al wouldn't deny him that, actually, with as much as Al liked those ridiculous furry creatures he might even enjoy it but Ed would feel dirty. Pawning off his sexual attraction to Al as the cat-like nature that had been instilled within him, it was certainly wrong. Although that really was making everything much worse and he felt a ripple of sensation through his ears and he reached up to itch them, wishing he didn't have that stigma keeping him from asking Al to do the deed.

It was silent for another long moment. But thankfully, Alphonse finally took the initiative to speak. "I'm scared," he whispered slowly, looking up at Ed. "I'm not worried about me or anything, but I don't want anything bad to happen to you." Edward could see him swallow hard before he went on. "Thank you for letting me come with you, Ed. I would drive myself crazy worrying about you if I couldn't." He tried another smiled and it worked out a little better.

"Yeah, it's no big deal." Ed passes it off flippantly, but really he was glad Al would be there too, he made everything seem easier. He pawed at his ears again, trying to glare up at them but it wasn't working particularly well and Alphonse was laughing at him. "Shut up," he growled and Al just laughed harder.

"Here," he got up on his knees and half-crawled across the couch, "let me do it."

_I should protest. _

He reached up and rubbed Ed's head, starting at his ears and Ed nuzzled up into his hand a wave of pleasure wafted through his chest and he felt a little sound stir in the back of his throat. Alphonse smiled at him and petted his hair with long, flat-handed strokes like one would, well, a cat. All thoughts of it being perverse stopped and Edward just pressed harder into it. It was one perk of the whole creature fusion, the cat part of him seemed to care much less for right and wrong and he could tune out everything but Al's touch.

Until he realized that touch had made its way between his legs.

Not literally of course, but Ed noticed abruptly and surprisingly that the light brush of Al's fingers against his scalp as they thread through his hair was making him _hard. _It was his turn to swallow uncomfortably. _How do I get out of this? _Alphonse was staring off into space, but he had moved closer petting Ed absently and Ed was suddenly _very _aware of him. Aware of how he smelled, salty and sweet like his shampoo, aware of the fact that his shirt was open in the front and just how painfully inviting he looked.

His head told him it wasn't the time to be thinking about how much he wanted to bang his baby brother but his groin was protesting desperately and he felt his breathing start to pick up, both sorts of his _animal _instinct were kicking in vying to shut his head off and pounce.

Ed felt his eyes go wide and he forced that side of him down, and surely startling Al immensely he jumped off of the couch and muttered something about having to use the bathroom before making a speedy exit to said room.

"Fuck," he hissed to himself. He would have to be more careful around Alphonse from now on. He hadn't realized how easy it would be to let himself go. That just Al's innocent attention would send his mind spiraling in a nosedive towards thoughts of that gorgeously bronzed body sprawled naked over the couch, with his hair sticky and splayed in every direction. Edward leaned against the wall and slid his hand down to flip the button of his trousers open, his ears went flat against his head and his tail swayed impatiently back and forth. It had happened so fast. Ed pushed his fingers into his boxers and…

_Oh, god. _


End file.
